1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to a coupling service for proximate devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing onboard radio transmitters to generate a wireless network between proximate devices.
2. Discussion
Generally, connecting a first device to a second device via Wi-Fi requires the use of a hardware router host that facilitates a Wi-Fi network, such as a personal area network (PAN). However, a hardware router may not always be available to serve as host.
In other cases, a software router may be used. However, establishing a Wi-Fi network utilizing a software router may difficult as, among other things, there may no protocol for exchanging network credentials and device information (e.g., IP information) between devices, or resolving which device will function as network host.